No power on earthSQW: ForbiddenLoveAU
by ShadowDianne
Summary: The last one! "Or you could stay here"


A/N This story is loosely (VERY LOOSELY) based on the myth in which Heracles needs to steal the belt from the Queen Amazon and what happened between both of them after that ( Albeit I have changed more than a few things here and there to make it more interesting for our ladies)

**No power on earth**

Blonde locks moved freely against the wind that made the boat move towards the Amazon Islands. Once the immense extension of land appeared over the horizon Emma sighed, turning her back at the islands and deciding to go and see if her crew was already prepared for what was going to happen once they hit the magical lands of the witches.

She could still recall the last time she had been here, a moment so deeply lost in time that she could pretend to be a figment of her imagination. Albeit she knew that it wasn't.

Touching the scar that marred her wrist she managed to smile at her helmsman; Killian, one dark haired man that she had found in some filthy pub next to the capital of the Human Kingdom.

Sighing again she touched her sword and shook her head, it was stupid to try to forget what had happened the last time she had been there, or who she was going to meet once they arrived at the island.

It was also stupid to try to think if they could have avoided being here, she knew perfectly well that orders were orders, even if one didn't like them.

Everything had started because the daughter of the Human King that she served; Snow, had decided to want the magical belt that it was widely known that was owned by the Queen of the Amazons, the mystical witches that lived in the Amazon Islands a couple of weeks away from any sea explored by the humans.

Once the princess had placed her desire to have it the king: Leopold, had asked the only person that he knew could do the task; Emma. And she knew perfectly well that the astute king hadn't sent her because of her looks but her story with the Amazons.

Emma had been abandoned when she was a few weeks old and was found by two amazons near the main island in an old boat that threatened to sink some sooner rather than later. As a baby girl that she was the amazons decided to bring her with them to the islands and, since it was a moment of peace between magical being and humans, they decided collectively that the human could stay.

Everything had been fine for Emma until the war had hit and she was not Amazon Emma anymore but Human Emma for them. And so interactions between the two species had been prohibited.

Emma had needed to go to the Human kingdom, vowing to not returning back.

Unfortunately there she was, ready to take land into the very same islands that she has been forced to abandon.

The first step into the green grass forced old memories to surface, making her cringe as voices and screams overwhelmed her senses for a second.

"The city is over there" Told her men as she pointed at where she knew was placed the capital of the Amazon Kingdom. "The war is over now but most of you are men so they aren't going to like your presence. If anyone approaches you, and they will, show your hands and offer your right arm at them. They will see you as no threat and so you will keep your heads"

"It's not like they are threats, they are only a bunch of women" Muttered Killian and Emma bit her tongue as she felt the need to cut his with her sword.

"Don't be so cocky, Amazons are known by being powerful sorceress by they are excellent in archery and have the option to enhance their senses so they may know that we are already here." The blonde replied instead as she strained her own ears and eyes trying to see any sing of the women that had been her friends once.

Everything looked peaceful but with the Amazons anything could be possible so she nodded at her crew, happy to see that the cocky Killian was now looking at his feet completely terrified.

"So, let's go, remember to be polite and gentle and ask for their Queen, I'm not sure if Cora has already passed away but if she still is the Queen just remember that she is powerful and astute, she will know what do you want even after you have think about it." Continued as she tried to focus her mind in the mission only, memories flooding her brain as every step she took, the big trees and soft air threating to mess with her own senses as she felt walking through time.

"And if Cora has already passed away?" Asked David, Snow's suitor.

He needed to ask me that. The blonde thought with a pained expression on her face.

"Then the throne would be occupied by Cora's successor: Regina"

She could feel how the men and women gathered around her as they walked wanted to ask more questions but she wasn't in the mood anymore to indulge them so she marched towards the city fully knowing that she wasn't going to be followed, her plan making her the only person on her crew that would actually found the entrance of the city.

While she trusted most of her crew she couldn't trust their behaviors and Amazons were very attentive with rules. And so, as she walked away, moving further between the foliage, she tried not to think on Regina.

They had been friends when they were little and once they hit puberty and Regina's powers started to flower Emma had decided to go with her best friend to magic classes albeit she couldn't spell a spell being a human. It had been fun until they both realized that what they had wasn't a friendship anymore but something else, something more. Emma still could remember the taste of Regina's lips on hers.

But then… war, and the furious voice of Cora as she asked Emma to abandon the kingdom since she was a Human and Humans and Amazons was something prohibited. She had turned and searched for Regina's kind eyes in the middle of the mob but the gentle chocolate orbs of the brunette amazon hadn't been there.

And so Emma had abandoned the islands knowing that she wasn't going to see her friend again.

Angry with herself she pursed her lips trying to keep her mind on the present as she approached the beginning of the city border. She briefly wonderer is Regina had found someone amongst the Amazons or the male counterparts that lived in another Kingdom a few days at their west. Either way the mere idea of someone with the brunet had always been painful for Emma to think about. Even after everything that happened.

She was about to scold herself for thinking about Regina once again when she heard the gentle shift in the air that she had been expecting earlier on the beach; The Amazons were here.

"I'm Emma Swan, once a member of this very tribe" She declared softly, knowing that the witches could hear her. "I don't plan any harm but I ask to be taken with the Queen Amazon since the Human King wanted me to talk with her"

"We know who you are" Said a voice at her back and Emma needed to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she distinguished the one who had talked: Tinker herself, the once best friend of Regina and probably by now ex something.

(She really hoped that the brunette hadn't married her since Tinker and Emma's relationship had always been a rocky one.)

"Tinker" She said instead, turning and smiling at the petite blonde that was watching her curiously albeit trying to appear fierce. "I see that you decided to work as a warrior at the end"

"I see that you are here, something that you were told not to try again in this life time" Retorted the other blonde with a snarl.

"I was asked by my protector, Leopold, King of the Humans, it's not like I had a choice. But that is something that I didn't have the day I needed to fly from here, did I?"

The Amazon didn't answer her, something that Emma already expected, and merely pointed at the main entrance of the city that was just a few more minutes at Emma's back.

"Since we are not on war anymore you may pass, but remember that humans and amazons are different, you won't do anything to harm our culture or you will be punished with death"

Emma turned only to not scoff at Tinker on her face; the blonde amazon had always been a dramatic girl.

* * *

She had needed more time that she had thought at first to find the main entrance, the gate now enchanted to only be seeing by the ones who knew how to search and after years of not being in the island Emma found herself out of practice to distinguish what it were real plants are what it weren't.

Once she was inside the city she needed to run a few times as she was recognized by a few Amazons, a few of them even trying to attack her, but as she approached the open castle she breathed more freely, once inside the precint she would be taken as a guest even if she wasn't a welcomed one.

Entering in the throne's room she kneeled as she pronounced the same words that she had said to Tinker, her booming voice trying to disguise her nervousness as she avoided to look at the throne itself, not knowing what she preferred; to see Cora or Regina seated there.

"I was asked by King Leopold to…" Stated but a gentle, soft voice cut her speech, a voice that made her tremble just as it had make her when she was barely a teenager.

"I already know why you are here, news travel faster than boats"

Emma raised and finally looked at the brunette woman that was standing in front of her as tall as she was, the leather crown that signaled her as the Queen of the Amazons framing her face. Face that had turned even more beautiful since she had last seen it.

"Regina" She breathed, lost in those deep chocolate eyes that hold the universe in them.

The Queen smiled sadly at that and nodded, her right hand already touching the magic belt that was hugging her waist deliciously.

"You want this" Continued the woman, her eyes locked into Emma's that managed to nod as she stood, noticing now the emptiness of the room that, is she remembered correctly, was guarded by four amazons.

"The king's daughter wants it" Corrected Emma licking her lower lip, trying to keep her voice steady under Regina's gaze, the brunette woman approaching her with a little smile on her lips, the kind of smile that was either sad or meaningful. "I can leave now and say the King that we found nothing" Continued lowering her eyes and trying not to think on Regina's red lips and dark, smooth, skin.

"If you do that the king would think that we have left and he will try to make this place his" Was the answer of the other woman, her body a few inches away from Emma's nervous one.

"Then I will think something else" Replied Emma frantically as Regina's right hand touched her cheek, she knew that she must look like a nervous deer that the alluring smell of the queen floored her senses. "Please…" She heard herself mutter as Regina kept touching her.

And then, just as she was about to beg for mercy, the magic in Regina's body prickling against her pale skin, the queen hugged her fiercely, pulling her closer. Closer enough, in fact, to feel every inch of the brunette's body.

"I'm sorry" Stated Regina, her lips grazing Emma's earlobe "I will always be sorry for not being there, Cora asked me to keep guard on the south gate of the city, I heard screams but I simply took them as slogans or talks about the war. I never knew that you were there. I…. I came back when my shift was over and you were gone."

Tears were now rolling down Regina's cheeks, mingling against Emma's ones as the blonde returned the hug as fiercely as Regina. Years of anger and sadness washed away by Regina's words.

"I was angry" Managed to say the blonde "I thought that you didn't want me by your side. I didn't fight it, when I looked for you and you weren't there I assumed… I'm sorry too"

As they whispered reassuring words to each other they both thought about all those missed years, years in which they have thought that they would never see each other again.

"You still need the belt" Murmured Regina, her forehead resting against Emma's as they cleaned their tears, her bodies close enough to feel the quick heartbeats of their hearts.

"I still need it" Said Emma laughing a little at the stupidity of all of it.

"You could always lie" Reminded Regina as she smiled sadly at the blonde, feeling the loose of her already on heart.

"I could" Replied Emma, her eyes now melting Regina's ones.

"Or you could stay here" Continued Regina, her voice trembling at the end as her hands touched Emma's chest, tracing circles on top of the blonde's clothes.

And as Emma opened her mouth once again she thought that there were so much to do that things weren't going to be as easy as Regina had painted her in that simple sentence.

But she still wanted to believe that she could stay, even if it only was for a few more seconds.

"I could" She finally said.


End file.
